Question: Simplify the expression. $(7q^{2}-4q)(-5q^{4}+2q^{2})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ 7 q^2 (-5 q^4) + 7 q^2 (2 q^2) - 4 q (-5 q^4) - 4 q (2 q^2) $ Simplify. $-35q^{6}+20q^{5}+14q^{4}-8q^{3}$